Odisea Bondadosa
by CieloCriss
Summary: En medio de su frustrado cumpleaños, Ken tendrá que aprender a ser todo un amo de casa y se verá obligado a cuidar a su traviesa hija, que no le facilitará las cosas.


**+++ ODISEA BONDADOSA +++  
  
por CieloCriss**.  
  
  
Desde que me había casado, el hecho de celebrar mi cumpleaños ya no me parecía tan patético. Mi esposa me preparaba una fiesta especial, un regalo especial, y sobre todo: un pastel especial. Incluso aprendí a apreciar la existencia del evento, ya que no estaba del todo mal ver juntos a mis amigos después de un largo período.  
  
Es por eso que hoy amanecí bastante entusiasmado, aunque mostré mi rostro de siempre: ese que me hacía ver como un sujeto serio, amable y responsable. Bostecé con pereza, hacía 5 minutos que había abierto la ventana de mis ojos, y pensaba en que Miyako se estaba demorando mucho en entrar a nuestra habitación gritando, ¡Ejem!, cantando, todas esas tonadas de felicitaciones sobre aniversarios.   
  
¿Por qué no entraba?, los años anteriores me recibía con un desayuno supremo, cosa que no ocurría todos los días por culpa de nuestras obligaciones laborales... en fin, seguro ella no tardaría. No podía pensar que lo había olvidado, ¡Por Dios!, Miyako es una mujer divertida, y aprovecha cada "mini-evento" para celebrar incoherencias. Un ejemplo claro de su comportamiento exagerado fue hacer una reunión donde celebramos que nuestra hija, la pequeña Kurumi, había entrado al preescolar.   
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Kurumi entró como potrillo salvaje hacia mi cama, sus cabellos despeinados de color azuloso, se me embarraron en la cara debido a su cercano abrazo, más tarde estornudé y le rogué que se alejara un poquito, porque su melena salvaje me estaba ahogando.  
  
-¡Papá! - gritó tratando de dejarme sordo, a su corta edad había aprendido a no quedarse callada - ¡Buenos días!  
  
¿Buenos días?, no, ese saludo era incorrecto, Kurumi debió haberme felicitado por mi cumpleaños. Sé que es trivial desear ser recordado, aunque tomen en cuenta que casi 5 años de matrimonio con una mujer alocada, provocan en uno actitudes tan anormales, que el anterior Ken hubiera clasificado como: "Superfluas". Pero bueno, no me iba a torturar por eso, mi hija no tenía ni los cuatro años y seguro había olvidado el mandato de su mamá (El año pasado Miyako había hecho que Kurumi entrara cargando un plato con cereal, que "sin querer" la pequeñita depositó en mis piernas de una manera bestial y atrabancada).  
  
-Eh... ¿Qué tal, muñequita?, ¿Dormiste bien? - contesté en voz baja, haciéndome el despistado, sin dejar de mirar la puerta abierta por si pasaba mi mujer.  
  
-No me digas muñequita, soy una niña - juzgó moviendo sus bracitos con gracia - las muñecas no hablan tanto como yo.  
  
Se salió de la cama y comenzó a saltar como loquita sobre una almohada que yacía en el piso.  
  
-Kurumi, ¿Mamá está haciéndole comidita a papá?  
  
Kurumi me miró y negó atentamente, otra vez haciendo volar sus pelos en el aire.  
  
-Mamá está tirando comida en el baño - sinceró mi damita, acomodando los lentes que apenas hacía dos semanas le habíamos adaptado a su cegatona vista.  
  
¿Tirando comida en el baño?, ¿Será que cocinó algo malo y decidió deshacerse del alimento?, pero ¿En el baño? .  
  
-Yo no sabía que las mamás tiraban la comidita por la boca - volvió a decir Kurumi, entonces, y comprendiendo que Miyako podía estar enferma, olvidé mi cumpleaños y corrí hacia el baño.  
  
En efecto, mi esposa estaba vomitando, recordé sucesos pasados y sentí bichos en el estómago (decir mariposas es más ordinario, ¿no creen?) . Estaba pálida, y en cuando notó mi presencia, se levantó apresuradamente y comenzó a enjuagarse la boca.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, querida?  
  
-Nada, la digestión no me favoreció, eso es todo...  
  
Me miró unos instantes, sus ojos avellana se estancaron en los míos, que eran azules e inexpresivos.  
  
-Lo siento, Ken - comenzó - sé que debería estar en la cama, prodigándote ciertas caricias que te mereces porque HOY...  
  
-No te preocupes... lo importante es que te sientas mejor.  
  
-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?, la fiesta debe de ser ahora, y ni siquiera he comprado las cosas... ¡Dios, no quiero fallarle a nadie! .  
  
-Cancelemos la fiesta - dije con pesar, tratando de olvidar el pastel que quería engullir; ante todo, mi postura de esposo comprensivo era más importante que la de un hambriento haragán.  
  
-No se puede, ya le avisé a todos...  
  
Y entonces, a mi torpe cerebro vino una idea que no debí haber externado:  
  
-Yo puedo ayudarte.  
  
-¡Pero si hoy te toca descansar!, incluso te dieron el día libre.  
  
-¡Va!, pasaré por el supermercado y traeré las compras mientras tú vas al doctor para que te revise... y no te preocupes por Kurumi, la llevaré conmigo - he aquí mi segundo error: la convivencia con mi hija no era tanta como para saber que más tarde enloquecería de hiperactividad.  
  
De todas formas todo eso lo dije para parecer buen cónyuge, pensé que ella se negaría /como debió haber sido/ y llamaría a Hikari o Mimi para pedirles el favor. Sin embargo, al contrario de mis deseos, dijo la palabra prohibida:  
  
-"Okay"  
  
Y ahí empezó un día, tan, pero tan tortuoso, que no sé cómo ahora lo estoy narrando, supongo que con eso saco mi "frustración" .  
  
  
Los hombres hoy en día, no sabemos apreciar todo lo que hacen nuestras esposas, algunas no sólo se encargan del hogar, también trabajan, cuidan a los hijos y todo eso. La mayoría de nosotros llegamos cansados del trabajo y soñamos con una cena decente; comemos, convivimos un rato y ¡Fin!. Al menos tengo que admitir que yo no sé de compras y cosas por el estilo.  
  
La aventura comenzó cuando mi señora salió del apartamento a hacerse estudios médicos, las mujeres siempre que vomitan y se marean resultan estar embarazadas, y supuse que fue al médico a hacerse pruebas de esa índole.   
Entonces, al irse Miyako, me quedé con mi monstruito femenino llorando porque mamá se había ido.  
  
-Kurumi, mamá va a volver, no llores - empecé. ¡Qué cumpleaños tan inesperado!, yo, Ken Ichijouji, me dedicaba desde hace tres minutos ha perseguir a mi hijita para bañarla.  
  
-¡Quiero que mami me bañe! - berrinchó con su carita chorreada de jugo de uva y su pijama embarrada de una sustancia verde que Miyako llamaba "papilla". Mi "muñequita" no era nada tonta y luego sacó una mejor jugada para contrariarme - me baño si me pones la alberca.  
  
-¿La alberca?, ¡Estamos en invierno, nena! - respondí totalmente angustiado por no saber domarla... no comprendía que tenía, la niña siempre había sido extrovertida, pero muy dulce, ahora su voz autoritaria me agobiaba y el simple hecho de no cumplirle los caprichos provocaría, según yo, resentimientos hacia mí, y lo único que yo quería era seguir siendo su héroe.  
  
El teléfono sonó y al querer contestarlo, me tropecé con unos juguetes que "adornaban" el piso.  
  
-¡Viva!, ¡Qué bonito juego, papá!. - exclamó imitándome, dejándose caer sobre mí, como si fuera un colchón.  
  
Alcancé a descolgar el aparato y en la pantalla presentadora apareció Daisuke, mi mejor amigo.  
  
-Eh... hola Ichijouji... mmm, ¿Estás bien?  
  
-¿Daisuke? - vaya, ¡Por fin alguien me recordaba!.  
  
-Hablaba por lo de la fiesta - dijo olvidando felicitarme, vaya ingratitud - es decir, Miyako dijo que sería una sorpresa, pero me pareció que las sorpresas son una tontería, todos ya lo saben, por cierto, ¡Feliz día de los policías!  
  
¿Cómo que día de los policías?, al ver mi cara, el bromista Motomiya sonrió más ampliamente.  
  
-Es una broma, hombre - entonces, y como la llamada no estaba en status "privado", se puso a observar que estaba en el suelo en condiciones humillantes, además de tener a una jinete sobre mi espalda tratando de pasearse en su mundo colorido de imaginación infantil - Uy... no te ves muy bien.  
  
Le conté todo lo que había pasado y dijo que me ayudaría en cuanto terminara con su trabajo, también agregó unas cosas que ya no recuerdo, pero parecí entender en aquel instante.  
  
-Gracias por llamar, Daisuke, nos vemos.  
  
-Claro, Ken.  
  
Terminé la llamada y me levanté con algo de batalla, aproveché que Kurumi estaba sobre mí para aprisionarla y llevarla al baño, donde olvidando sus antiguos llantos, comenzó a jugar con patitos de hule que a Dios gracias Miyako le había comprado, se había puesto traje de baño y decía que estaba en una piscina y era la reina de no sé qué.  
  
-Quédate quietecita mientras papi va a cambiarse de ropa, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-¿Papá irá a trabajar?, ¿Dejará solita a su Muñequita?  
  
-No, nena. Papá irá contigo al supermercado... pero deberás portarte muy bien, hoy es cumpleaños de papá y quiere de regalo que su hijita se porte como un angelito.  
  
-Entonces, cómprame alitas de angelito en el supermercado, papá - dijo con ternura, mientras seguía jugando con el agua a sacar burbujas (no me pregunten por dónde).  
  
Me apresuré a vestirme, Kurumi todavía era muy pequeña y no me gustaba dejarla solita. Mientras me cambiaba, oí un grito de su parte, por lo que salí disparado de la recámara hacia el baño, la niña no estaba ahí. La busqué por el departamento, y la muy ingrata estaba arropada con la toalla, jugando con los falsos patos y un baldecito en medio de la sala, mojando el juego de muebles que recién habíamos comprado. Ahora toda la casa estaba llena de huellitas acuáticas de una bebita de tres años.  
  
-¡Kurumi! - regañé enojado, pero sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de mi "Yolei", me frenaron, jamás había perdido la paciencia por travesuras de un niño. Traté de modular mi voz, ¡lo juro!, pero ser padre cada vez era más complicado - Es decir, nena, ¿Qué te dije?  
  
-Estoy quietecita, papi.  
  
-Debiste esperar en el baño.  
  
-No... me estaba haciendo viejita - anunció mostrándome sus manitas, arrugadas por la humedad - y yo no quiero ser viejita como tú.  
  
Es verdad, estaba anciano a comparación de antes, incluso sentía estar perdiendo cosas que había ganado a los 11 años, por ejemplo: la bondad.   
  
Cumplir años primero me hacía sentir raro, ahora me causaba nostalgia.  
  
-No te harás viejita, nena, ya lo verás - la cargué en mis brazos y la llevé a su habitación, donde quiso vestirse "ella" sola, no tuve objeción con ello, menos al recordar que el hogar estaba hecho un desastre.  
  
"Vaya... qué cumpleaños estoy teniendo" renegué internamente, mientras buscaba ese mentado trapeador, que para variar, no estaba donde debería.  
Decidí suplir ese artefacto con otra cosa. Agarré el paquete de servilletas y de manera salvaje abrí la bolsa, no debí hacer eso, porque por la fuerza que usé destrocé el empaque y los papelitos blancos salieron volando por toda la cocina y comedor, desparramándose cruelmente.  
Lo siguiente fue más sencillo, hice caer las servilletas al piso, y para no agacharme, comencé a secar el agua regada con mis pies, trapeaba patinando. ¡Ah, me sentí tan satisfecho!.   
  
El reloj sonó antes de haber terminado mi misión: 11:30 de la mañana. ¡Maldito tiempo!, ya debería estar en el supermercado, Miyako llegaría en breve y quería demostrarle lo útil que era.  
Sin pensar en limpiar el cochinero (lo admito, me dio flojera), recogí a Kurumi, que traía puesto su vestido al revés; luego salí del apartamento dándole a la niña una chamarra extraña y agarrando mi saco predilecto. Debí haber regresado para descubrir que la llave de la tina seguía abierta.  
  
La chamarra de Kurumi resultó ser de hombre, en su última visita Takeru la había olvidado, la prenda era de su hijito. Así que como imaginarán, la nena se estuvo quejando de mi equivocación diciendo que la confundirían con un niño, ¡Que va!, como si ese manto de cabello largo y esas pestañotas pasaran desapercibidas para la humanidad, mejor debió preocuparse por traer el vestido del lado indebido.   
Llegamos al Centro Comercial más cercano y dejé el auto en el estacionamiento con toda la confianza del mundo, bajé a mi hija y me dirigí a la dichosa tienda.  
  
No es que yo nunca hubiera ido al supermercado, en muchas ocasiones había acompañado a mi madre, pero me la pasaba en la sección de electrónica. A veces iba con Miyako, pero también me la pasaba en la sección de electrónica...  
  
Al entrar, una mujer, que seguro no tenía nada qué hacer, comenzó a burlarse de mí, ¿Cómo se atrevía la susodicha?, me apuntaba frenéticamente, como si fuera un espectro con aspecto de payaso.  
Me exasperó ser víctima de una humillación, y avancé alejándome y buscando algún objeto que me hiciera quedar en ridículo.  
  
-Papá - dijo Kurumi, desde su asiento en el carrito para poner las compras - ¿Por qué traes las pantuflas de mamá?  
  
Me helé... giré mi cabeza hasta ver el piso, ¡Demonios!, quise gritar al observar mis pies vestidos de un terciopelo rosa nada acogedor en un varón... ¿Cómo es posible que haya olvidado ponerme zapatos?. Mi hija también traía zapatillas de casa, pero al menos eran DE ELLA. (Lo que pasa es que las pantuflas de Miyako eran mucho más cómodas que las mías, lo malo es que parte de mi pie quedaba afuera del calzado).  
  
"¡Dios, esto no puede estar pasando!" pensé descolorido, pero no me iba a dejar vencer, no por un error tan pequeño. Después de todo no había ningún conocido cerca.  
  
-Hola Ken - saludó Koushiro Izumi, salido de la nada, su semblante se veía sumamente animado... espero no hay sido gracias a "mí".  
  
-Eh.... Kou..Koushiro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Ken?, ¿Por qué tan nervioso?  
  
¡Hey!, ¿Por qué no me abrazaba y me felicitaba por mi cumpleaños?, bien, sabía que Izumi-san no era muy afectivo y extrovertido, pero ¡Una pequeña felicitación no irrumpía su perfecta personalidad!... No me gusta pensar así, esto del aniversario me está afectando y debería serme indiferente.  
  
-Ken, creo que no dormiste bien - me dijo, viendo las pantuflas - así que sugiero que descanses para lo de esta noche.  
  
Sonrió discretamente y agregó despidiéndose:.  
  
-Nos veremos luego... debo ir a celebrar.  
  
¿Celebrar qué?, me estaba poniendo nervioso.  
  
-¿Celebrar?  
  
-¡Qué bueno que preguntas! - me dijo, como si hubiera estado esperando siglos mi obligatoria cuestión - ¡Mi esposa tendrá un bebé!  
  
Se alejó sin añadir nada más, ni siquiera pude decirle algo al respecto, por otra parte, no le interesaba mi opinión... tal vez por eso no me había felicitado.  
En fin... debía seguir la travesía.  
  
- ¡Adios! - se despidió linda hija.  
  
Busqué en mi pantalón la lista de cosas que debía de comprar, pero en vez de eso saqué un puñado de servilletas, de las que anteriormente había tirado.... ¡Definitivamente no era mi día de suerte!...  
  
-Kurumi, pellizca a papá para que despierte de su sueño - y por supuesto que la muy obediente hizo caso y provocó que soltara un grito extraño, como de desesperación.  
  
-Perdón, papito...  
  
-Olvídalo nena. Papá no está teniendo un buen día, ahora no sé que comprar.  
  
-¡Mi alitas, para ser angelito!  
  
-Eso después, hija.  
  
Posiblemente Miyako quería hacerme un pastel, no era tan complicado buscar sin lista los ingredientes para el rico postre... serían:  
  
--  
1.- Harina.  
--  
  
Todos los pasteles llevan harina, es lo esencial. Después de preguntarle a una joven empleada, me informé de que dicho alimento estaba en el pasillo G-112, y comencé a buscarlo mientras escuchaba el nuevo berrinche de Kurumi por sus mentadas alas de juguete.   
  
Llegué al pasillo y había tantas marcas de harina que no supe cuál echar al carrito.  
  
-¿Sabes cuál compra mamita, Kurumi?  
  
-Alitas.  
  
-No, me refiero a la arena, es decir, harina... anda, has un esfuerzo, tu papá desea más un pastel que las alitas.  
  
-¡Alitas!  
  
-Mmm - dudé, sin hacerle caso. Si llevaba la más barata seguro que me dirían tacaño, y si compraba la más cara me dirían despilfarrador, ¡Qué complicado!.  
  
Busqué la de precio intermedio, recordando que hay dichos que dicen "lo barato sale caro" y cosas por el estilo. Traté de sacar mi elección, pero era el único paquete que quedaba y estaba en medio del estante de las harinas. Con cuidado metí mis dedos y jalé el empaque hacia fuera, pero no resultó lo deseado, porque mis uñas se incrustaron en la bolsa y le hice un agujero de considerable extensión, por donde comenzó a fluir la polvorienta harina, que parecía arena de reloj viejo.  
  
-Oh, no.  
  
-Mamá dice que no debemos hacer travesuras aquí, papá.  
  
-¡Shsssshh! - reprendí, agarrando el paquete más fácil de conseguir. Luego salí a toda velocidad de dicho pasillo.  
  
--  
2.- Azucar.  
--  
  
Ir por azúcar fue menos complicado, la técnica de agarrar la primera bolsa que veía estaba funcionando.   
  
Pasamos cerca de las servilletas y como las había gastado todas, quise comprar más, pues era probable que mi esposa se enojara por esa insignificante pérdida (con las mujeres nunca se sabe) .  
También tomé el primer paquete que vi, pero por sonso no me di cuenta de que la montaña hecha de dicho producto, se destruyó por mi acto imprudente, huí rápidamente antes de ser sepultado por la avalancha de servilletas.  
  
-¡Qué divertido es venir con papá! - exclamó mi niña.  
  
-¡Oiga, vuelva acá! - gritó un tipo, víctima del derrumbe, por supuesto que no regresé.  
  
--  
3.- Huevos.  
--  
  
Los pasteles, según yo, llevan huevos. Siempre que había visto en la televisión esos programas de cocina, un sujeto batía los huevos hasta sacarles espuma.  
Había de varios colores, tomé la cartera de blanquillos más grande y bonita (fui víctima de la mercadotecnia y publicidad)  
  
--  
4.- ¿Betún?, ¿Masa especial para pastel?, ¿Nueces?, ¿Polvo para hornear?  
--  
  
Comencé a meter cuanta cosa tenía un pastel ficticio en la envoltura, no estaba muy seguro de que un postre tuviera tantos ingredientes, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.  
  
Ahora que había terminado me moría de hambre porque era hora que no desayunaba, mis tripas rugían feroces y mis ojos se debilitaban. De no ser porque apreciaba la compañía de Kurumi, hubiera sido el peor cumpleaños de mi vida.  
  
Unas muchachas me vieron a los lejos y debí haberles causado lástima, porque se acercaron con charolas extrañas, que seguro eran muestras de comida gratis... "¡Excelente!", me dije.  
  
-¡Señor, ¿Gusta probar de este queso de importación?  
  
-¡Deja de enfadar, Naomi!, estoy segura de que el apuesto señor prefiere un trozo de embutido especial con sabor a peperoni.  
  
Miré el lujoso banquete y sonreí.  
  
-Quiero probar de los dos - anuncié picando varios trozos de comida y llevándolos a mi boca.  
  
Repetí mi acto varias veces, las muchachas parecían tener ojitos en forma de corazones, así que supuse que les había agradado. Me retiré hasta acabar el último pedazo, y entonces, hallando el placer verdadero del comprar, me dediqué a rondar por todos los pasillos comiendo esas muestras gratis: desde galletas de chocolate, hasta bebidas nuevas, ¡exquisito!.  
Ahora comprendía qué hacían los hombres cuando iban de compras.  
  
A lo lejos vi "SUSHI para horno de microondas" - gratis - , y me acerqué a probarlo, alejándome del carrito donde estaba Kurumi. Después de mi buena dosis de comida descongelada regresé, pero... ¡Mi hija ya no estaba!  
  
Casi me vuelvo loco, al principio creí que alguien se la había robado. Comencé a explorar cada pasillo como si estuviera cerca de pisar las llamas del infierno... ¡No quería ni pensar en lo que le podían hacer a mi hijita!. Luego me fui calmando y creí que era una broma, grité su nombre, le prometí todos los juguetes del mundo, y seguía sin aparecer.  
  
La palabra "alitas" vino a mi mente y corrí a la sección de niños para ver si hallaba a mi anteojuda nena buscando alas de alguna hadita de juguete: no estaba.  
  
Respiraba agitado por mi buscar. Me recargué en una vitrina y traté de tranquilizarme.  
  
-Para comprender a un niño, hay que pensar como ellos - me dije - Creo que eso no se me facilita mucho...  
  
Entonces oí algo que me dejó sin aire:  
  
**Sr. Ken, se le solicita en el área de servicio social, su hija Kurumi dice que lo ha perdido** **Si encuentran ustedes al señor Ken, repórtenlo al departamento de personas perdidas**  
  
¿YOOOOO?, ¿Perdido?.... ¡La perdida era ella, no yo!. Y repitiendo, definitivamente no era mi día, ¡no era mi cumpleaños!. Recogí a Kurumi que ya se había hecho amiga de la tipa que atendía el sitio con su voz gangosa, terminé las compras y salí neurótico del lugar. Es verdad que me admiraba de la astucia de Kurumi ¿Qué clase de niña iba a vocear a su papá al creerlo perdido?, me miró con dulzura cuando fui por ella y me rogó que no me volviera a perder, ¡JA!...  
  
Mientras salía vi en un local medio viejo, una maquina de baile, como las que se usaban en mis tiempos. Por medio de ritmos y flechas, uno tenía que ir acomodando los pies en el sitio adecuado. Nunca me atreví a jugar en esas cosas, pero Miyako, Daisuke y Takeru eran bastante buenos. Observé a mi alrededor y no había nadie, si el día había sido tan humillante, ¿Por qué no olvidarlo intentando usar algo nunca usado?, introduje el dinero necesario, dejé a Kurumi a mi lado, junto con las compras.  
  
-Papi, ¿Qué haces?  
  
-Papá va a bailar, nena.  
  
Y no debí decir eso. Kurumi comenzó a gritar mi hazaña, y miles de niños salidos de la nada corrieron hacia mí.  
  
-Miren al señor - dijo uno - Parece que no tuvo infancia.  
  
-Debería darle vergüenza... mi papá no es tan bobo.  
  
-¡Apuesto a que no hace ni 5 puntos!  
  
-¡No digan nada malo de papá! - los reprendió Kurumi.  
  
Me pareció el colmo estar haciendo eso, me quise bajar, pero los gritos de burla de los chiquillos me obligaron a subir... y ahí estaba yo, poniéndome al nivel de un niño. La melodía más fácil comenzó, y miles de flechas que iban a la velocidad de la luz comenzaron a indicarme qué hacer... no pude ni moverme, pero en cambio, los niños sí pudieron reírse, ¡Fue horriblemente vergonzoso!, maldito sueño infantil reprimido.  
  
Cogí a Kurumi y salí volando con el bodoque en brazos, me metí al coche y arranqué teniendo presente que no había podido realizar ni un paso de baile decente en la maquinita, ¡no era mi culpa!, ahora la cosa estaba más complicada que antes.  
  
Con la prisa olvidé las compras, y en mi desesperación obtuve (Por medio de dinero) un pastel en una panadería que hallé en el camino... estaba cansado, histérico, y muy, pero muy desilusionado de mi aniversario.  
  
El celular sonó y contesté, era Daisuke diciendo que no podría ayudarme, ¡JA!, ya para qué. Colgué con la mayor paciencia posible y arrojé el teléfono hacia la parte trasera del auto... era demasiada presión la que sentía, lo peor era que sabía que mis corajes carecían de importancia, ¡sólo era un bobo cumpleaños!  
  
-Papá... ¿Es mi culpa? - dijo Kurumi, más seriecita que de costumbre.  
  
-¿Qué cosa, nena?  
  
-Estás enojado...  
  
-Sí, pero no es tu culpa, hijita... papá no se imaginaba que así sería su día.  
  
-Ya no quiero mis alitas, quiero que sonrías.  
  
Le mostré la sonrisa que quería y se fue quedando dormida, la tranquilidad era el mejor regalo que Kurumi podía darme, eso sí ¡Mi hijita era un tesoro invaluable!  
  
Al regresar, y aunque estaba más calmado, rompí en nervios al ver la casa inundada por la llave de la bañera abierta. Les juro que casi me desmayo, más cuando oí la voz de mi esposa llamarme desde lejos que ya había regresado.  
  
Entró y miró, miró y gritó, gritó y escuché:  
  
-¡Ken!, ¿Qué es este desastre? - exclamó sin consideración alguna, ¡Oigan!, es que era mi cumpleaños, yo debía estar feliz de la vida disfrutando.  
  
-Es que.. es que - dije acercándome.  
  
-¡Es que nada!, ¿De dónde sacaste esta agua?, ¡Está todo inundado!, ¿Qué no ves que no tardarán en llegar los chicos?  
  
-¡Oye, no es mi culpa! - mientras caminaba pisé el mugre patito feo de plástico y caí sobre el sillón, destruyendo de paso el pastel de MI cumpleaños.  
  
-¡Por Dios! - gritó Miyako - ¡En el juego de sala nuevo!  
  
Me enoje... ¿Y yo qué?, me puse reclamar:  
  
-¿Es lo único que importa? ¿El sillón?  
  
-Ken, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
-¡Nada!, absolutamente Nada... es que este no es MI día, es imposible, imposible, YO NO PUDE HABER NACIDO HOY.  
  
-De hecho, tú no naciste hoy - aseguró mi esposa, quitándome betún con un mandil.  
  
-Me refiero al día, no al año.  
  
-Por eso mismo, hoy no celebras nada de eso.  
  
-¿De qué hablas?, ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños y no lo recordabas!  
  
-Por supuesto que no, Ken - anunció con determinación - Tu cumpleaños es dentro de una semana, el próximo viernes.  
  
-¿Quééééé?. - angustiado miré el calendario, los ojos se volvieron dos arrobas confundidas (@_@) - pe-pe-pero... ¿Y la fiesta?, ¿y el pastel?, ¿Y las compras?  
  
-¡Ken!, ¿Lo has olvidado?, ¡Ahora es día de los enamorados y haremos una reunión!  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-¿Lo olvidaste?  
  
-¡Pensé que era mi cumpleaños!  
  
-¿Y por eso traes esa cara de naufragio?  
  
-Pues, sí...  
  
-Entonces, te gusta cumplir años y finges que no te agrada.  
  
-Tal vez... - volví a poner cara seria, como la de un pobre soldado llegado de una odisea bondadosa.  
  
-¿Sabes...? ojalá de verdad hoy fuera tu cumpleaños, te daría el mejor regalo del mundo...  
  
-¿Cuál? - pregunté intrigado.  
  
-¡Otro bebé! - ¿Qué?, ¿otro "angelito"?, era una excelente noticia, de pronto sonreí como Koushiro en el supermercado... me prometí a mí mismo volver a ese sitio, y comprar dos pares de Alitas para mis niños.  
  
** FIN.**  
  
+++.Dedicado a mi amiga Jessie, en agradecimiento por su amistad y los lindos dibujos que me obsequió.+++  
  
_   
* Notas de la autora:_  
  
¡Holaaa!, ¿Qué les pareció este intento de fanfic cómico?, espero les haya agradado, de verdad me pareció difícil hacer graciosas las cosas desde el punto de vista de Ken, aunque no sé porqué tenía ganas de escribir algo así de incoherente. Estoy consciente de que tengo muchos fics atrasados, pero este que acabo de redactar ayudará a inspirarme con los otros, lo ideal es haber recuperado la inspiración cómica. ¡GRACIAS por leer!, disculpen si quedó medio tonto o si tiene muchos errores, recuerden que es un escrito ligero, basado en sucesos de la vida real (lamentablemente, díganme ¿Alguna vez han ido en pantuflas al supermercado?.... eup.... yo sí n_n).  
  
Por favor déjenme algún comentario, quiero saber qué opinan o qué sugerencias me pueden dar para mejorar.  
  
Otra vez gracias por leer.  
_   
Aclaraciones:_ "Kurumi" es el nombre que uso para la hija de Ken y Miyako en "Fusión Prohibida" y **MEMORIAS borradas**, este fic está situado más o menos en el 2017.  



End file.
